1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose ball mitt, and more particularly, to a multi-purpose ball mitt that is constructed of two or more ball gloves detachably connected, which facilitates a glove having improved fielding capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are currently a large variety of ball mitts or gloves. For example, a conventional catcher's mitt fields high velocity balls between a set of thick pads attached to opposing sides of the mitt. A conventional fielder's glove fields low velocity balls in a large web pocket. The large web pocket receives balls that arrive at various angles and directional orientations, resulting from the ball contacting a ball field surface, such as soil within the infield or grass in the outfield.
In recent years, improvements have been made in related art ball gloves to increase the level of ball play. For example, a catcher's mitt has been designed with reduced padding, on one or both sides. A ball glove uses a padded element, which cushions the impact of a ball against a soft part of a person's hand. In another example, a double-hinged assembly of a ball glove traps or secures a ball within one of several regions of the mitt. Still another variety of ball mitts has a padded region disposed with a single hinge assembly region for field balls traveling at higher velocities. Fielding gloves have been produced with fingerstalls and thumb sections for increasing a user's comfort while catching a ball as well as providing improved ball handling capability.
Each of these related art glove designs are complex. Furthermore, the related art glove designs have their functionality and usefulness limited to specific
ball fielding conditions. It would be desirable to have a ball mitt that has a simple design, and is usable under a variety of ball fielding conditions, which depend on, for example, the motion of the fielded ball, as well as provide an improved level of ball performance over related art ball gloves.